The return of what was lost
by hopetess
Summary: This is the second part of The Lost Blondie. This one will tell how Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata will face their past lives, and get on with their future lives. Will they forgive some? Who will go back with them to Amoi? Not sure about parings yet, but there might be.


Lost Blondie Part 2.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon talking"**

'**Naruto talking to Demon'**

Last time…

All 5 Kages look up at the ship that might trade with them. The ship lands the ramp comes down. The guards come down first. Then two tall Blond men come down. Then the next two came out they recognized right away. As Sasuke and Hinata. The last but not lest is the most important on of all the lost Blondie himself Naruto Uzumaki Dark Mink.

On with the show...

Never in their lives did anyone think they would ever see him again. Not just him also Sasuke and Hinata. There was a rumor that the two had jouned Naruto, and they were right for once. Naruto made his way down to the end of the ramp. The Konoha ninjas just stood there in shock.

Heiku stood in front of all 5 Kages to introduce everyone. "I am Lord Quinn. This is Lord Gaunt (he pointed to the Blondie next to him). These two are Sasuke and Hinata Kitsune (he pointed at them as well.) Lastly we have Naruto Dark-Mink heir and future leader of Amoi." He finished with the introductions he and Okami move to stand next to Naruto for when things got nasty. They would make sure of it after everything these people have done to their nephew.

One of the Konoha ninja just had to open his mouth. "Demon what are you doing here, you should have just stayed away or die. No one wants you here." The Konoha ninja said with a sneer on his face. The other 4 Kages look at this Leaf Ninja in horror. It looked like the Konoha Kage was all for it. From the smug look on her face. Well it was something the other Kages just could not let happen. The trade alone would help their villages tenfold if not more. They all had a feeling that they would be doing more business with Amoi then Konoha would anyways. They really had gone downhill since the three had disappeared all those years ago.

Naruto was looking at everyone before he spoke "well is this the consensus that everyone feels with me being here?" He asked rising an eyebrow. The 3 other Kages move to stand in front of Naruto. They did a small bow to acknowledge his rank. "We are not with as closed-minded as the ignorant Konoha ninja's. We 4 Kages would like to speak with you about the terms of the trade agreement." Garra the Sand Kage said. Naruto thinks over that for a moment. "Very well let us go ahead." Naruto replied to Garra. Garra and the other 3 Kages show Naruto and his group into the meeting hall behind them.

The Konoha ninjas get out of their shock when Naruto and his group walks past them. Tsunade moves to grab Naruto, but she was came face to face with an angry Okami. He was not happy that this woman made a move to grab his nephew. "What do you think you were about to do?" Okami said while grinding his teeth.

Tsunade gets into Okami face and hisses at him "I was going to show that boy what happens to you when you deflect from my village." Okami lifts an eyebrow in a mocking way. "Really well you will have to get thought me first." He leans forward to whispers in her ear. "If you so much as touch him you will be declaring war on Amoi. His fathers will come here themselves and kill anyone that harms him. That is nothing on what his Uncles will do to you and your village." Then Okami lean back turns around to walk towards the building.

Tsunade fumes from being talk to like that. She starts to charge towards Okami. Only to have her fist caught in Okami hand. He then squeezes it until he breaks her hand, finger and wrist. Tsunade screams from pain and shock that her fist was caught at all.

Jiraiya then walks up to Okami and asks "would it be all right if I could go with you to talk to Naruto? I want to know how he is doing. Please?" Okami thinks for a moment then nodded his head to Sage.

Jiraiya then gets a blinding smile on his face. He just hopes it he will be able to speak to Naruto. To see if he can be the godfather he always wanted to be, but was never allowed to be. Mentaly glaring at Tsunade.

**INSIDE THE MEETING HALL.**

The 4 Kages show Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Heiku into the meeting room. The rest of the security team are linging the walls. Ready to defend the future leader of their planet.

The door opens again Naruto looks to see Okami coming into the room with Jiraiya. The Sage had a hugh smile on his face from the moment he entered into the room. If anyone guessed why he would be smiling like that. Well we will have to be found out alittle later.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**next chapter The tread agreement. **


End file.
